Tous pour un
by Maeldorado
Summary: Pendant de longs mois, Serges tenta de percer les secrets du corps de Zero afin de créer l'arme ultime qui donnerait la victoire aux Mavericks, en vain. Il ne se doute pas que le Zero sans tête gisant sur la table d'opération était bien plus qu'il ne le pensait... Se déroule pendant les évènements de MMX2, Léger UA. [OneShot]


Titre : Tous pour un

Auteur : Maeldorado

Rating : K+

Type : Suspense et Famille, Léger UA

Disclaimer : L'univers de Mega Man tout entier appartient à Capcom.

Note : Tadaa ! Une nouvelle fanfic sur l'univers de MMX et plus précisément sur le deuxième épisode de cette saga. Je propose ici une nouvelle interprétation de certains éléments du jeu, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... Tout ceci n'a absolument aucun sens !

Ce fut la première phrase, mélangée de colère et de frustration, que prononça Serges, le grand responsable scientifique de la base, après douze heures de travail acharné sur le sujet censé être la clé de leur victoire: Zero. Ou du moins, un Zero sans tête dont le corps et ses jambes étaient seulement séparés de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre couchés sur une table. Le robot à la barbe métallique refusait de croire à cet échec, il avait à sa disposition dans la forteresse Maverick un laboratoire disposant des meilleurs instruments d'ingénierie de pointe dont pouvait rêver un scientifique, des dizaines d'ordinateurs à la capacité de calcul phénoménal qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des plus puissantes nations de ce monde et pourtant... Il ne comprenait quasiment rien à l'entité robotique inanimée depuis des mois couchée sur la table d'opération en n'opposant comme seule résistance au professeur dément que des interrogations sans réponses. A ce constat, Serges ne put que soupirer devant son incompréhension de la conception du robot rouge qui semblait se moquer de lui depuis un endroit lointain.

\- Bon sang, maudit Asimov... grogna envers lui-même le savant, Que m'as-tu mis entre les mains ?

En effet, quoi de plus agaçant de savoir que le plus puissant robot du monde après Sigma, leur maître à tous et sans compter cet incapable chanceux de X qui s'opposait en vain à lui, collectionnait les bourdes techniques couplées à des défaillances d'optimisation pour un guerrier de son calibre ? Par exemple, songea le professeur fou de dépit, à quoi sert ces grosses cellules vertes sur le torse du robot rouge ? A l'origine, il pensait que ce devait être des modules servant à stocker de l'énergie ou encore à servir de lampes surpuissantes pour éclairer le chemin de Zero dans la nuit... Mais non ! Derrière ces cellules ne se cachaient que de petites plaques de verres, ampoules et autres compartiments inutiles liées à de pauvres fils rouges et verts qui n'allaient même pas en direction de la tête, réel cœur du fonctionnement du robot dans son ensemble. Même en y pensant bien, le système de ventilation juste en dessous des cellules n'avait non plus aucune fonction réelle utile au combat et le pire, ou plutôt l'un du pire, c'est que ce système est exactement le même en plus petit qui se retrouvait sur le bassin avant du robot rouge censé contrôler les jambes. Serges décida de ne pas continuer la liste des défaillances qu'il avait détecté sur l'androïde tandis que la déception se lisait sur tout son visage : avait-il réellement surestimé le génie de son concepteur, un savant qui s'était juré de construire le robot le plus parfait de ce monde ?

Il ne se répondit pas à sa question sur le moment. Il refusait de croire qu'il se soit trompé à ce point sur l'un des plus grands chasseurs de Mavericks de ce monde, l'ange gardien rouge de l'Humanité tout entière ! Le robot à la barbe métallique ne cessait de marmonner rageusement alors qu'il éteignait progressivement les ordinateurs censé l'aider dans sa tâche, plongeant alors la pièce où il se trouvait dans l'obscurité presque la plus complète, laissant allumées seulement quelques lumières de veilleuse éclairer faiblement certains coins de la pièce, comme la table d'opération où gisait le corps et les jambes de Zero, de nouveau remontés, mais toujours séparés, par le professeur par peur d'avoir oublié un détail crucial dans l'étude du robot rouge. Enfin, d'une démarche boiteuse trahissant sa frustration, Serges quitta son laboratoire en prenant bien soin de verrouiller les portes et songea à ce qu'il allait dire à ses coéquipiers, Agile et Violen, sur l'échec de sa tâche. Les connaissant, ils seront ravis d'avoir enfin une occasion de se moquer de lui et de ses plans sans "failles" ...

De longues minutes, qui semblaient être des heures, passèrent dans l'obscurité du laboratoire où seules les lumières issues des veilleuses semblaient donner un quasi-semblant de vie nocturne artificielle dans la pièce silencieuse. Puis, un doigt bougea. Un doigt de la main droite de Zero qui semblait se plier légèrement. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un petit mouvement, un geste timide, de quelques millimètres qui reprit rapidement sa position initiale quelques secondes plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Quelques instants passèrent avant que cet étrange manège ne recommence mais cette fois avec plusieurs doigts des deux mains en même temps, testant par le contact l'espace immédiat environnant qu'était la froide table métallique située juste en dessous d'elle. Désormais un peu plus sûr de lui, le corps du robot se mit alors à se tordre légèrement d'un sens à l'autre tandis que les jambes restèrent toujours inertes à ces réactions.

C'est alors que les cellules vertes du corps commencèrent, en parfaite synchronisation entre elles, à se rouler sur elles-mêmes dans un petit bruit de roulement comparable à des billes glissant au sol. Puis, elles clignèrent. Plusieurs fois. Faisant ainsi apparaître une petite lumière verte au fond de chacune de ces pupilles improvisées qui dansaient dans les minuscules coupoles comme à la recherche d'un point digne d'intérêt. Ayant saisi le sens de son environnement, le corps se dressa rapidement à l'aide de ses bras qui s'appuyaient alors de manière stable contre le métal froid de la table d'opération. Ayant une meilleure vue toute relative d'où elles se trouvèrent, les lueurs vertes des cellules s'attardèrent un instant sur les jambes inanimées et détachées du corps, clignant de nouveau plusieurs fois comme pris d'inspiration de cet étrange vision. Le corps rouge dressé émit alors plusieurs sifflements, en provenance de son propre système de ventilation, allant du plus grave au plus aigu avant de réussir finalement à imiter un semblant de voix toujours hélas sifflant et tenta dès lors de s'adresser aux jambes de la manière la plus naturelle du monde :

\- Zlegs, Tu m'entends ?... Zlegs, réponds-moi.

\- …

\- Zlegs, Il n'y a plus personne ici, juste toi et moi. déclara le corps rouge d'un sifflement se voulant confiant, Tu es libre de parler.

\- Je t'entends très bien, BodyZ. Répondit alors en-dessous de lui une voix sifflante plus faible que ce dernier tandis que les quatre roues motrices latérales de ses jambes se mouvaient à leur tour en brillant un bref instant, As-tu seulement penser à détecter la présence d'éventuels caméras ou appareils de détection en ces lieux ?

\- Affirmatif, Zlegs. Ces ridicules Mavericks se croient tout puissants dans cette base et ne pensent n'avoir qu'un seul réel ennemi en dehors de ces murs.

\- Bien, très bien, BodyZ. Tu t'améliores de mois en mois, je suis fier de toi.

Le corps rouge du nom de BodyZ ne répondit pas, comme touché par le compliment des jambes qui commença à se dresser à son tour et à se tourner vers son collègue... Ou ami ? Ou encore autre chose ? En tout cas, BodyZ ne put s'empêcher de lever un bras comme pour se gratter une éventuelle tête invisible, conscient de la gêne occasionnée par le dit compliment. Mais il faillit perdre l'équilibre sur son appui restant et reposa aussi sec l'autre bras levé sur la table. Si le corps rouge aurait eut effectivement une vraie tête, nul doute que son visage aurait pris un teint aussi vif que la couleur de son armure. Zlegs siffla plusieurs fois de manière courte et successive, comme pour imiter un rire, face au comportement maladroit du corps rouge qui avait réussi à se tenir dans un état professionnel jusqu'à cet instant. Cependant, ce petit moment de détente laissa vite place à son naturel sérieux et tenta de sonder les alentours en se tournant sur lui-même. Mais Zlegs se rendit vite compte que cela était bien inutile : ils avaient tous les deux entendus les deux portes du laboratoire se refermer sur eux, privant ainsi de toute tentative de fuite, c'était de nouveau peine perdu pour eux. BodyZ était bien conscient des sentiments de la partie inférieure du corps et tenta de le dévier de ses sombres pensées :

\- … C'est une chance que ce scientifique n'ai rien compris à notre méthode de fonctionnement, hein ? On l'a échappé belle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que je l'ai surestimé... siffla faiblement Zlegs, L'égal robotique du grand créateur ? Quelle plaisanterie minable... Même un enfant humain serait plus compétent que cette ferraille défaillante.

\- Il faut reconnaître, dit le corps rouge en gigotant sur lui-même, que nous sommes un modèle assez « unique » parmi tout les réploïdes... Qui le croirait de toute façon ? Que le « grand » Zero est ce que nous sommes ?

\- Inutile de ressortir ce constat, BodyZ. Je le connais très bien, Asimov merci. L'inverse aurait été assez... Embarrassant. Surtout à la vue de la situation actuelle. dit Zlegs en soufflant ensuite un instant, plongé dans ces pensées, Dire que je croyais déjà que tout espoir était perdu pour nous lors... Comment disent les humains ? Ah, nos premiers pas...

\- Haha ! Je m'en souviens ! C'était catastrophique. Tu voulais passer ton temps à courir partout à peine sorti de la capsule tandis que je voulais essayer à tout prix ma belle épée sur tout ce qui bouge... Ah, dire qu'on a failli se faire prendre pour un Maverick avant que ce brave scientifique ne constate qu'on avait un « léger » problème d'orientation... Et Zhead qui ne savait plus où s'en donner la tête... On faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il nous ordonnait de faire...

Un silence tendu plana aussitôt dans la pièce. BodyZ savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût parler de Zhead ainsi et regretta un peu ses paroles à la réminiscence de ces souvenirs. Ce n'était pas un secret, enfin pour eux surtout, que Zlegs ne l'aimait pas vraiment et jalousait plutôt sa position "élevée" par rapport à eux. Mais les jambes s'étaient toujours appliquées à respecter le mieux que possible la volonté de Zhead, afin d'assurer leur propre survie... Une alliance sans échappatoire pour trois, trois pour une _famille_ des plus bizarres de ce monde comme il le pensait... D'ailleurs, le corps rouge s'inquiétait pour le dernier absent : qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il réussi à s'en tirer malgré ses nombreux problèmes ? Le corps rouge trembla en songeant au pire et ne put résister de faire part de son inquiétude aux jambes :

\- Tu crois que Zhead va bien, Zlegs ? questionna BodyZ en émettant un faible sifflement timide.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! explosa presque de colère Zlegs d'une voix terriblement aiguë, Après tout, le blondinet, le _grand_ Zero n'aura aucun problème à s'en sortir sans nous avec sa suffisance et ses manières agaçantes.

\- Ne parles de lui ainsi ! S'exclama BodyZ en fait rouler ses cellules vertes vers le plafond, tu sais très bien de ce qu'il en est de sa situation...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? cracha la paire de jambes en tapant du pied, Il nous oblige à nous tenir bien comme il faut en société pour préserver sa belle image du héros Zero, bienfaiteur de l'Humanité à tous les coins de rue ! Il m'oblige à marcher alors que je veux courir ! Il t'oblige à garder tes bras calmes alors que tu rêves de prouver ta valeur de combattant à tous !... C'est à peine si on existe...

\- Ne dis pas ça, Zlegs... Tu sais bien qu'il n'est... qu'une tête... Avec certes un joli minois, une belle voix et une magnifique chevelure blonde que jamais nous pourrons espérer en obtenir mais c'est tout ce qu'il a. Jamais il ne pourrait courir comme toi ou agiter une épée et un buster comme moi. Il ne peut ressentir tout cela, tout ces actions, qu'à travers nous... C'est grâce à sa grande capacité de coordination qu'on est toujours en vie, tu sais ? Il n'est pas Zero à lui seul, C'est nous qui formons Zero et qui redonnons espoir à tout ces pauvres humains et réploïdes qui souffrent des méfaits des Mavericks... Je sais que tu le penses tout au fond de ton système...

\- … Mouais, peut-être...

Bien que beaucoup de points du raisonnement du corps rouge soient corrects, Zlegs ne pouvait pas admettre en face de lui que le cas de Zhead l'inquiétait, dans une moindre mesure bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas croire certaines choses deviennent réalité sur un simple court-circuit. C'est surtout qu'il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi le blond était absent de leur "réunification". Etait-il l'objet d'études approfondies de la part du professeur Maverick dans une salle à part ? Transféré dans un endroit hors de leur portée ? Ces fichus Mavericks seraient capables de l'avoir égaré tant qu'ils étaient bêtes à ses yeux. Zlegs espérait que cette dernière option soit fausse tant que Zhead était important pour le bon fonctionnement de la drôle de famille, aussi important que les jambes, cela s'entend. Sortant un moment de ses pensées, il remarqua que BodyZ se tortillait les mains nerveusement, comme pris d'une idée qu'il n'osait exposer à son frère, par peur de la déception. Personnellement, la paire de jambes rouges n'avait rien contre lui et devait avouer qu'il regrettait parfois un peu son attitude inamicale qui ressortait de temps à autre en réponse à ses frustrations. Dans tous les cas, Zlegs l'intima à lui confier ses pensées. Le corps rouge se racla un instant la voix, hésita un moment, puis se lança timidement :

\- … Tu... demanda de nouveau BodyZ d'une faible voix hésitante, Tu crois que... X a réussi à sauver Zhead ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? répondit Zlegs étonné de cette question venue de nulle part, Qu'est-ce que X a avoir avec nous ?

\- Et je m'étonne après que tu sois aussi inattentif. Soupira le corps rouge mi-amusé, mi déçu de sa réaction, Zhead l'apprécie beaucoup et X lui retourne bien ce sentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'on peut compter sur lui... Comme les humains appelle ce genre de relation une amitié.

\- Tss... Tu te prends pour un humain ou quoi ? X est seulement l'ami de Zero le grand commandant réploïde et aucun de nous trois pauvres réploï-chaniloïdes je-ne-sais-quoi insignifiants... En plus, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est à son secours ? Personne ne veut de pièces détachées dans ce monde... Et si jamais on sort tous en état de marche de cette affaire, le jour où ton X découvrira la vérité à notre sujet, tu pourras dire adieu à son amiti-

Zlegs ne put terminer sa phrase car les deux parties de corps entendirent de lourds, fébriles claquements de métal qui résonnaient au loin, sans doute dans un obscur couloir : on venait par ici. D'un accord commun, BodyZ et Zlegs reprirent rapidement leurs positions initiales au centimètre près sans un bruit. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes se déverrouillèrent et s'ouvrirent sur Serges qui se frottait les mains frénétiquement, comme pris d'une nouvelle détermination à découvrir les secrets de ce qui reste du corps Zero. Sous ses gestes rapides, la salle s'éclaira de nouveau alors que les ordinateurs recommencèrent à afficher sur leurs écrans de nombreuses données chiffrées dont seul le savant robotique a le secret de leur déchiffrement. Les deux parties de corps, immobiles et silencieuses, ne pouvaient que se désactiver une fois encore pour échapper aux griffes du docteur dément. Mais au moins, grâce à sa manie de remplir d'énergie les parties du corps pour éviter une éventuelle panne malheureuse, BodyZ et Zlegs ont put se recontacter suffisamment longtemps afin de reforger le lien qui les différenciaient des autres robots. Dans leur dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, ils espérèrent sincèrement que leur troisième frère, si petit et sans défense, était sain et sauf quelque part dans cet endroit hostile.

 _La fin._


End file.
